Wreck
by PastelAngels
Summary: When the Winchesters get a new case, it's bright news for Dean and John! But what happens when their beloved Chevy Impala gets unfortunately busted and they have to suffer with the consequences? Wee!Chesters. No AU.


**Title: 'Wreck'**

**Rated: T-K**

**Fandom based: Supernatural**

**Ages: Sam is 6, and Dean is about 10 1/2**

**Slash pairings: N/A**

**Warnings?: Some poorly written gore in later chapters.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Chapter 1_**

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o***

**I**t was 7:23 PM when John Winchester got a new case. The oldest Winchester was scrolling through his laptop's documents when his good friend, Bobby Singer, picked up his line and called him. John was mildly surprised when Bobby said the 'case' was actually difficult. In fact, John was secretly glad that it was a routine Salt-and-Burn. He needed a break from finding the thing that murdered his wife, Mary, and this was exactly the thing he had in mind. Though he wanted to kill that damn thing that had hung his beloved wife on a ceiling and burst into cackling flames, he just needed a break. John hadn't been sleeping properly due to research or theories, so this was just, basically, a good day to save a few citizen's lives.

John heaved himself up from the raggedy motel chair, scratching his scruff that was growing on his chin. He might as well rest up and tell the boys to go to bed. He trotted out of his room, bare feet pressing against the shockingly clean carpet. John easily followed the sound of the television's blaring noise until the 'living room' was in his view. His heart warmed and at the same time wrenched at the sight of his sons in the squalid room.

Dean, his oldest son, was propped up on the arm of the couch, his eyes closed. He was wearing his favorite shirt, an ebony black shirt with the famous Batman logo stamped on the middle and some classic jeans. Sam, the youngest, was laying on Dean's chest and in-between the oldest sibling's legs. Sam's pudgy fingers curled on Dean's favorite shirt. The brunette wearing a plain gray T-shirt and jeans. A hint of drool in the corner of the 6-year old's lips. The two were fast asleep and both snoring lightly. John finally let the sight sink in and decide he'll keep them like this.

The single father grabbed the beige colored cotton blanket of off the other arm on the couch and covered his two slumbering sons. Smiling softly when Sammy squirmed under the new touch but then finally relaxed as he pushed his nose into the rim of Dean's shirt. _The only downside is when Dean wakes up with slobber. _John thought gingerly, chuckling deeply at the thought. Dean was always the boy who took a shower first in the family. Well, in the hunter part of their family. Sammy still wasn't ready yet, even John Winchester knew this. Though it sometimes hurt to see, it was nice to see Dean teaching his brother easy and simple fighting moves.

The downside? Telling the boys that they had to move was hard. It always resulted in Sam crying and Dean having a pained face with wide candy apple green eyes. It never failed to make John very sad. But the worst? Driving away. Sam always had red, puffy eyes from sobbing and Dean would watch from the transparent window, watching the terrains of familiar lands and bright colored houses until the vehicle drove out of the town's range and out of Dean's eye-sight.

Those were all John's thoughts when he fell asleep on the mattress in his room.

* * *

**T**he morning light blared through the finger smudged windows, the bright light shining through Dean Winchester's eyelids and causing them to crack open slowly even though his mind protested vigorously. The copper colored hair male yawned fairly loudly, stretching his limbs the best he could with another body on the top of him. He licked his dry lips before gently prodding his younger brother's sides to wake him. Fortunately for Dean tickling his brother was a great method to wake his ass up. So it wasn't shocking when Sam squeaked, hazel eyes flying open and swatting violently at Dean's hands. In the progress, the two boys fell wrestling to the carpet. Colorful insults flying as the two kept up the not-so-painful fight. The 'war' including pinches and tickling.

In the end, Dean won with his smaller brother pinned. Dean's shit-eating grin dancing on his face as he announced he won, then Sam giving him the classic bitch-face the family enjoyed oh so much. Dean glared around the motel's room as Sam collected himself to get up. Yep, their father was gone for the day. Dean smiled at the sight of his brother's hair which was struck up in every possible direction. Sam simply pushed his chestnut brown hair back, it going to his regular hair style.

"Sam, go and get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready."

"Okay, De."

With that, the kid scurried out and into the hallway to get himself dressed. Secretly Dean enjoyed that the kid was not even hesitant when it came to him. Sometimes it made him worry, what if a Shapeshifter (that dad told him about ) pretended to be him?_ Eh, Sam could tell the difference. No Shapeshifter can ever capture my dashing looks, _Dean thought smugly before trotting into the motel kitchen with easy and smooth strides.

The motel kitchen really wasn't big, fancy or great. It was a marble counter with three wooden cabinets made of oak bark. The bark had scratches and was dirty, which was disgusting. The marble counter though looked a bit polished held John Winchester's sparse items. These items included his laptop, the money he leaves for Dean to get food and water and some other stuff Dean didn't even care to even look forward to. The older sibling opened the eggshell white fridge to see what it beheld. It had a few sodas (off limits for Sammy though!) and some various other foods that needed to be cooled. Finally after pacing and thinking, Dean decided to use the flower, eggs, milk and sugar for pancakes. He already knew that the Winchesters had baking powder and he also knew that Sammy's favorites were always pancakes. Thankfully they had enough syrup for enough for both of them. After making the pancake mix and cooking them, it resulted with plump golden brown treats. Fresh butter they had to spare was neatly smeared on each cake, to add to the delicious flavor. Finished of with warm chocolate colored syrup on top. The copper haired boy chopping Sam's up into pieces since he always knew that was how he loved it.

It only took about a few minutes for the brunette to scamper back, maybe the pancake smell? Sam, being a 6-year old, was eager for anything he liked obliviously. He wore a T-shirt with a moose logo on it and a dull red plaid jacket that looked a bit to big on him, with some jeans of course. "Pancakes!" The kid squealed with glee as he practically leaped into the small kitchen, taking a seat in the cramped up chair with stormy colored eyes wide with glee.

Dean's heart warmed at the kid as he set the small plate down carefully in front of his baby brother who waited a few seconds before grabbing the cheap silver fork and starting to devour it. Dean also settled into a chair and began to eat cheerfully. Sometimes he'd brag about his cooking skills to Sammy, and the 6-year old or 5, would still groan and give him that bitch-face.

Jeez, the kid was already smart at grammar as it is. Of course he had to use it for rolling his eyes and being sarcastic. But that really didn't upset Dean, because it was so funny to see Sam's lip quiver up into an angry pout and stomp his food, huffing to leave the room. It was just so hilarious. He couldn't tell Sammy though, he had at least had to give the kid _some_ dignity. Even though it was like a small puppy growling for a chew toy. Dean finally finished his food, and could see his smaller brother clean up his own dishes. But the poor kid needed a stool. _Sam will have a growth sprout, but thank God he won't be taller than me. God couldn't be that cruel, could he...?_ Dean pondered to himself until he saw his brother make grabby hands for Dean's plate. Dean glanced at his plate before carefully handing it to his brother.

"I'm going to get dressed, 'kay Sammy?"

"Alright, De." Sam muttered in response as he scrubbed the plates under the frigid water, chubby fingers holding the dishes firmly in his grip.

After Dean got dressed up with just some plaid shirt and jeans, with his favorite leather jacket, the two boys decided to rent a few movies for the day, but not after they'd go to the park that was only a few blocks away. Dean had finally agreed to go to that freaking park after Sam begged him using his infamous puppy eyes. Dean had caved when he saw the pouty lip and a sign of fresh tears. After checking the weather, which was a mild warmth, the two boys set out on the journey to the park.

Sam stormed out before Dean, the oldest sibling pausing to lock the cherry red door firmly with his key before shoving it deeply into his jean's pockets. Then proceeding to catch up with his younger brother who was shockingly more faster than him. Finally after panted gasps for air after the long running chase, their eyes set on the park.

The grass was a bright green, and was neatly mowed. With clean benches made out of driftwood with the light shade of brown. Children and adults were running across the chopped grass with smiles dancing on their faces. There was some amusement things for Sammy too. A baby blue colored swing, and beside it was another blue slide that looked bigger then Dean himself. No puddles were roaming the grass, as well as mud. Dean checked twice before spinning to meet his brother.

"Alright Sammy, you do not let yourself out of my sight. I'll be over there." Dean paused his lecture to point at the nearest empty bench towards the slide and swing. Sam nodded with vigor, "Okay." Dean finished. "Go on, tiger." He smiled as Sam gave him a small hug before running over to meet a group of small kids which made Dean grin. The older Winchester settling on the bench as he watched his brother play with the other kids. He was paying so much attention he nearly shrieked when a hand connected to his broad shoulder. Craning his neck so he could look at the hand's beholder.

It was a woman, near twenties by the look of it, with pitch black glasses that fell on her nose. Curly chestnut brown hair that looked almost like Sam's falling neatly on her shoulders. Freckles were sprinkled across her face and, unlike Dean's, hers were noticeable and some even were spotted on her neck. Dean shifted under her small hand, glaring up at her with green eyes. ".. Yes, miss?" He finally greeted, forcing a tiny smile on his face. The woman gently scooped up her hand off his shoulder and back to her side.

"Sorry dear! I was just wondering..." she paused, eye-sight trailing down. Jeez, for an adult she sure was shy, like a new kid at a new school. "Is your brother, or cousin.. friend, I don't know, a small kid with brown hair, bangs covering eyes most of the time... also wearing a moose shirt?" She asked, an eye-brow raised slightly upward. Dean coughed, covering his mouth to cover up some nervousness and also fear that had built up to his chest. "Yes." He finally replied, his voice firm and almost stern to claim Sam was his. Almost like a feline who was defending their territory, but unlike them, Dean didn't have claws that he could sprout from the tip of his fingers.

"Well dear..." Her brown eyes looked up, looking into his deeply.

"He kinda punched my daughter, Luci, and I was wondering." She paused once more to let Dean collect what she had just said. It didn't take long though. Wait... who names their child Luci? "If you could just keep a better eye on him." She finished before strolling away with her hands loosely swinging by her sides.

_Oh, yeah, I will. _Dean thought bitterly.

* * *

It wasn't his fault! That blonde meanie was being rude and very stupid! The Luci girl had strolled up and insulted his new friend, Jake, how dare she? She also insulted his _brother._ After that, Sam just saw bright red. He had little practice but hitting was something everyone should know. His fist connecting with her nose and causing her to scream and stagger backwards made the red finally seethe down. So much for a good park. It ended with the mother, who was actually nice, give Sam a small lecture of how punching someone in the face before telling an adult or teenager was dumb, He saw Dean's face twist into an angry expression, but deep down he saw a glint of pride flash in his sibling's eyes when he told him the true story. It made Sam's stomach full of wild butterflies.

On the way back after picking some great movies, they had a run-in on a few guys that were really cool! Dean talked to them for a few minutes before him and Sam went back to walking. But now Dean was walking really quickly and it took a while for him to even catch up with his long and swift strides. Finally he saw the motel in their view, and the two siblings practically ran in sync until Dean unlocked the door and they both heaved themselves inside the dirty motel. Dean smiled as Sam made his way to the couch and snuggled inside the soft cushions, Dean inserting one DVD. Suddenly the phone's ring blared through the two children's ears.

"Hold on Sammy, I'll get that."

"Alright, I'll tell 'ya what happens!"

"'Kay."

Dean ran to the phone and picked it up, setting it to his ear softly.

"Hello?"

"Lucifer sung the Stairway to Heaven."

"Oh, dad!" Dean cheered, the two had confirmed on that being their pass code. Even though John degraded it. He said it was silly, but that was the point. No one would ever guess it!

"What is it?"

"Son..."

Dean's heart dropped.

"When I come back, we gotta move.."


End file.
